


so dawn goes down to day

by arashiyama (harukatenoh)



Series: teeth clenched in moonlight [1]
Category: World Trigger
Genre: Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Bittersweet Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 06:56:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12030567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harukatenoh/pseuds/arashiyama
Summary: Arashiyama is a guardian angel, assigned to a smiling girl. Jin is a grim reaper, assigned to that same, smiling girl. In the brief crossover period, they meet, less like star crossed lovers, more like tangential lines.





	so dawn goes down to day

**Author's Note:**

> how i came up with this fic:  
> me, thinking: arashiyama but... with angel wings  
> me: writes an entire 5k au just to indulge myself on this one whim, that only ends up appearing in one scene anyway
> 
> i'm sorta really proud of this... god i love arajin so much.  
> work title from the song stay gold by first aid kit, which is based off of one of my favourite poems ever!

Jun sat on the ledge overlooking the cafe, watching his charge with fond eyes. It was her usual Saturday morning routine, out getting breakfast by herself and watching the city come to life. Jun appreciated it, the small moment of peace. He enjoyed people watching just as much as she did, and sometimes he sat in the chair opposite her, looking at the world from where she saw it.

Of course, she never saw him, but that did not bother him any longer. He was rather good at it now, this whole guardian angel business. An apathy that came with experience, a little bitterly won.

After a while, he decided that today, he would join her at her table as well. He pushed off the ledge and landed on light feet, the height not warranting the use of his wings. It was a few easy steps and he was sliding into the chair opposite his charge, his gaze following hers out of the window and into the city beyond it.

They sit like that, the two of them, in silence. Not that she had anything to say to him, being unaware of his presence. He never had anything to say either, used to carrying out his life without words. They were similar people, him and his charge. They sat and watched, serene.

Footsteps approached. There was a prickling at the back of Jun’s neck and he turned his head toward the sound, identifying the source immediately.

The source: a tall, gangly stranger with brown hair elegantly pinned up by a hairpin and a long, grey coat. He stopped in his tracks when Jun turned to look, alarmed and Jun realized that this person could see him with a start.

He wasn’t a fellow guardian angel, Jun could tell that much. They stared at each other and Jun was sure he mirrored the shock in the stranger’s face as they held a flimsy truce, an unsteady stasis.

Jun was not raised to be impolite, so he found his voice.

“Hello?” He said. The word more of a question than a greeting but he had to make sure, had to check that this—whatever this was—was really happening.

The stranger blinked, looking even more disconcerted by Jun’s speaking. After giving Jun several searching looks, he cleared his throat and said “Hello.”

He studied Jun a while longer and Jun was getting slightly uncomfortable under the scrutiny but he stayed silent, waiting for the stranger to say something else. In his mind, he ran through a list of possible entities that could see guardian angels; gods, spirits, other guardian angels and—no. Surely not. Jun put that thought out of his mind.

The person was apparently done with his appraisal of Jun because he stepped closer and asked “Are you a guardian angel?” with clarity forming in his eyes. They were piercing and watchful; Jun got the feeling he was being evaluated, somehow.

Jun nodded, offering the stranger a smile. “Yes! And you are…?”

The stranger smiled back, but it was barely a smile, lacking any of the warmth Jun’s had.

“I’m a reaper.” He said, and Jun swore he could feel the cafe still around him.

Jun looked at the reaper. It was true, he had a strange energy that Jun couldn’t place and he fitted the general image; dark, aloof, mysterious. Of course, Jun had learnt enough to know that reapers all carried weapons—mostly scythes, mythical association was hard to escape—and this reaper, if he was one, did not.

He voiced this question, asking “Aren’t you supposed to have a scythe?”

The stranger countered with “And aren’t you supposed to have wings?”

Jun shrugged, rolling his shoulders slightly. He felt the scarf around his neck morph and push out into its original form, his two wings coming out from his shoulder blades and scraping against the chair back behind him, causing him to wince slightly. They were wieldy things, his wings, so he preferred to keep them in fashion mode, as the guardian angels dubbed it.

The reaper watched with wide eyes, apparently impressed by this display. Then, he reached up into his hair and pulled the hairpin that was holding it up in the bun. As he pulled it out, it grew and grew, turning black and growing a blade and overall shifting into the form of a scythe. It was taller than the reaper, who had to manoeuvre it to avoid hitting a hanging plant in the cafe.

Jun giggled softly at the sight. “Not very convenient to carry around normally, I guess?” Jun asked, voice amused. The reaper nodded, returning his amusement.

“Likewise for you, I can imagine.”

It was Jun’s first time meeting a grim reaper. He assumed it was this reaper’s first time meeting a guardian angel. The two of them had little in common, in their lines of work.

The usual conduct was that the guardian angel would be notified of their termination of position a few days prior to the moment of death, and they would be given a date they had to leave by. When the moment finally came, the reaper would be able to work unhindered. It worked, even if it pained some guardians to leave their charges for their final few days.

“Sorry for my reaction earlier,” Jun said, flattening his wings back into the scarf he had earlier. “I was under the impression that I would be given prior notice before… you know.” It felt ridiculous to be skirting around the topic of death in the company of a reaper, but Jun was a guardian angel, leagues away from the affairs of the underworld and sorely unused to them.

The reaper nodded, a smile playing at his lips.

“You will be. I’m early, so don’t worry.” He said breezily. Jun’s confusion must have shown on his face because the reaper laughed and continued in the same, easy tone. “I like to come early, observe my charge—” and it was so strange to hear the same word, _charge_ , used by a reaper “—and get to know them. It gives me a better idea of what to say when the time comes.”

That was a rather sentimental practice. Jun had to smile, his expression softening as he said: “I suppose even death can be merciful.”

The reaper held Jun’s gaze for a long time after that, his blue eyes unreadable.

“You’d be surprised how often death can come as mercy.”

He would be surprised. Jun was very unfamiliar with it, with death and with reapers. It was not a part of the universe that guardian angels associated with very much, and the opinions Jun had heard from his fellow guardians were sympathetic, even bordering pitiful, but on the whole negative. Jun didn’t like to make assumptions until he’d encountered something, so his views had remained neutral for the most part.

“I guess I should apologize for my reaction too,” the reaper continued on, as if he hadn’t said that last part at all. “I didn’t expect you to be so… close.”

Jun huffed at that, amused. Most guardian angels kept a distance from their charges, working their miracles from afar to avoid undue attachment. Jun had never been like that. He was given a job, and he was going to do it properly. He proudly shouldered the burden of having somebody’s happiness in his hands, regardless of the possible consequences. As much as his fellow guardian angels wanted to pretend, they could not do their job properly without emotional attachment. It was impossible to be objective when being somebody’s guardian, impossible to stay away and achieve good results.

“Proximity is one of the foremost qualities a guardian angel should have.” He replied. The reaper seemed surprised by this at first, but nodded thoughtfully, looking over to his charge with considering eyes.

“We’re both learning things today.” He said and Jun laughed, more of a breath than an actual sound. It seemed to please the reaper regardless, judging from the way his gaze grew a little lighter.

“I’ll be going then. I won’t disturb you on such a peaceful morning.” The reaper referred to the way Jun’s charge breathed into her coffee cup softly, expression tranquil in the loud of the cafe. Jun nodded, glad, because he truly did treasure these peaceful Saturdays.

“But you’ll be back?” Jun didn’t hesitate to ask. He thought he might’ve already known the answer. The reaper, already in the motion of turning away, stalled. Then, he turned back and nodded, a smile unlike any he’d given so far spreading on his face. Jun couldn’t quite place why, but he thought he liked it.

“I’ll be back. See you then, Angel-san.” This time, he turned in one fluid motion and disappeared into the crowd, another patch of grey among the kaleidoscope of colour.

“See you, Reaper-san,” Jun called out in response to the space where the reaper had been. They did not trade names, for the same reason they both called the girl in front of Jun a charge, rather than her name. Names were tricky things, and it was easier to avoid them completely. So the girl became his charge, and the stranger became Reaper.

Jun looked at the person in front of him, now finishing off the last of her coffee and gathering her things. Their armistice with the ups and downs of life had ended, and now she was back to work and so was Jun.

He tried not to, but he slightly dreaded the day when the notice of death would arrive. He tried not to, but he slightly anticipated the day when those blue eyes, that lilting voice, that easy smile would return.

* * *

 

Jun watched as his charge worked, stepping around the candy store she was employed in with light feet. She was restocking the shelves and Jun was sitting on the counter, occasionally expending a little fortune to make sure she didn't spill anything. She was to have a good day today, and Jun was diligent in his observation.

Somebody entered the store, the bell ringing shrilly. However, the girl didn't look up from where she was stacking chocolates, clueing Jun in to the identity of the visitor. He looked up.

Reaper came to the counter, facing him with an easy smile and a wave. He was wearing all black today, looking the part with his long black coat and pulled back hair. The pin was still there, but it remained firmly in Reaper’s hair.

He looked very reaper-like. Jun didn't like to entertain rumours and negative associations, but there was a voice reminding him of the time somebody had told him that reapers brought bad luck. He didn't know if it was true, but the realisation that his hard work could be undone just by Reaper being here was a sour one.

Jun had never been good at hiding his emotions, because after taking one look at his face, Reaper asked: “What's wrong?”

He was a little hesitant when he asked “You’re not... unlucky, are you?”, but he said it regardless. The question was borne out of fear for his day of hard work and desire to know more about grim reapers, about this reaper in particular.

Reaper simply stared at Jun in response.

Jun panicked, immediately going to apologize.

“Nevermind,” he stammered, gesturing his hands as if they could wave away his careless comments, “that was a ridiculous thing to ask, I’m so sorry, you don’t have to answer that—” He had more to say, but he was cut off by Reaper breaking into laughter, clear and loud and free of any hostility at all.

It was Jun’s turn to stare at Reaper blankly as he continued to laugh, clearly amused at what Jun had assumed was a grossly impolite comment. Jun wanted to say something, but he was also fascinated by the mirth of this reaper, the way his eyes were crinkled and his smile was jagged, the way his laughter rang brightly in the store.

“It’s okay,” Reaper said when he had calmed, and Jun wasn’t sure but he almost sounded teasing, playful. “I’m as unlucky as anybody else, don’t worry.”

Jun sighed in relief, both because Reaper was not offended at his question and because Reaper would not have adverse effects on his work. With a sheepish smile, he offered “She’s having a good day today. I’ve been hard at work.” as an explanation. He motioned to his charge as he said it, and they both turned to watch her stacking away rows of chocolate bars, each one meticulously placed.

Reaper nodded in acknowledgement, moving closer so he could lean against the counter Jun was seated on.

“She’s a hard worker, isn’t she?”

Jun nodded, unable to stop fondness from seeping into the movement.

“She’s great,” he said. He didn’t mean them to be, but the words came out fierce and prideful, sounding as a flimsily veiled warning. She was his favourite out of all of his charges so far, by far the one he enjoyed being around the most, but he hadn’t realized how far his attachment ran. Maybe he sounded a little protective. It was in his nature.

Reaper just raised his eyebrows at his words, not reacting to the accidental threat. In a light voice, he asked “Aren’t guardian angels supposed to be objective?”

Jun shrugged, giving Reaper a slight smile. “Aren’t reapers?”

Reaper laughed, like Jun hoped he would. He was growing fonder of the sound by the minute.

“Touché, Angel-san. I guess we’re both defecting a little.” Reaper said it with a grin, something conspiratory and enticing. Watching it light up his face, Jun decided that he liked it; the way Reaper smiled. It was a smile of promise, a smile that heralded something more, something wicked, or delightful, or an alluring combination of both.

The bell rung again, except this time she reacted to it, straightening up and coming to greet the family that walked in. It was a couple and their child, an excitable little girl who ran up to his charge with shining eyes.

His charge responded in kind, leaning down to grin at the girl as she babbled about the store’s wide offerings. She nodded intently with every word the girl spoke until the couple broke in, gently reprimanding their daughter for getting carried away with soft, content smiles. Jun and Reaper watched the exchange quietly. They didn’t break the silence until his charge had led the family into an adjoining room, showing off their latest products.

“I can see why you’re so fond of her,” Reaper said. Jun nodded, a smile fixed on his face as he listened to his charge excitedly detail their candy making process to the little girl.

“I’m going to be sad to see her go,” he replied absentmindedly. His attention still on her, he didn’t catch the soft exhale Reaper gave at the words, the way his smile sank into something more melancholy.

“I’ll give her a good passing.” Reaper promised. Jun turned back to him, shaking his head adamantly.

“You don’t have to try and make me feel better.” He insisted. “Death is a part of life.” Jun had a smile on his face, a gentle and genuine one and he directed it at Reaper, reassuring and constant.

Reaper nodded, blinking. His eyes were wide and Jun couldn’t pin why, but the expression didn’t seem like a positive one and he had a feeling it was his fault. He continued, his words carefully placed.

“Besides, I know you will. You’re kind.”

Reaper’s expression changed at that, shifting back into his ever amused manner like water flowing. Jun was glad to see it.

“Not many people would call a grim reaper kind.” He said, the familiar lilt in his voice.

Jun responded in kind, his timbre matching Reaper’s. “You said it yourself, death can come as mercy. Kindness isn’t too far off.”

Reaper laughed again at that and Jun noted, pleased, that he was getting much better at making the reaper laugh. It was partly in his nature, partly in his occupation, but any happiness he could bring to people was considered an achievement. If the person in question was also a handsome and alluring individual; well, double points, he supposed.

Reaper hung around a while after that, watching his charge go about her work. They were mostly silent, content to sit and observe like their jobs prescribed. Neither guardian angels or grim reapers spoke much while they worked, but they learnt quickly to communicate silently with each other. Eyes meeting with hidden smiles when his charge charmed her way into another purchase. Soft taps on the counter, light shifts in position, they brought themselves closer in the stretches of silence.

Reaper faded into the environment, becoming a familiar presence in the room to Jun in a rather fast amount of time. When he left, Jun was only alerted by the tinkling of the bell as Reaper dissolved into the darkening day.

* * *

 

They met often after that. Jun didn’t pretend to not notice how he had come to look forward to them, the hour or so of each day when Reaper would come and join him in his vigil. Jun didn’t pretend to not notice how Reaper spent most of the time with his attention on Jun, instead of watching his charge.

It was daunting, how their relationship unravelled over those brief gatherings, the secret between them growing heavier and quieter with each day. Jun had a habit of getting attached to people he shouldn’t, and he could feel himself drawing Reaper closer to his heart, unguarded and willing. As one of the top angels, he had a lot of expectation put on him. He was admired for it, in part, his fearlessness in the face of emotional attachment and nobody could deny that he did his job well, better than most.

He was young, high ranking, and no fool. He knew that it made him a lot of enemies among the guardian angels. A human was a heavy burden to bear, a burden most angels did not bear. He felt the distance between him and his brethren clearly, an isolation that was won along with his notability and talent.

And Reaper, miles removed from the politics of angels, was a welcome respite. Jun found that he trusted him, this grim reaper he had only known for so long. The hours they spent talking, not talking, as long as they were together, were more fruitful than years of discussion with his other friends. Reaper provided a steady assurance that Jun could not find in anybody else.

He sensed that Reaper was isolated too, understandably. A human was a heavy burden to bear while alive, and this weight only increased in death. Being a reaper was a lonely existence.

So they existed, in parallel lines to each other. In their meetings, they spent more time in silence than talking, but they grew to know each other all the time, tangentially dipping into each other’s lives for brief, warm moments. When they did talk, the rooms filled with laughter, with secrets. When they didn’t, the rooms filled with contentment, with comfort.

They grew closer like that, side by side, centimetre by centimetre.

Jun found himself longing to see Reaper every day that passed, forgetting what his presence truly signified.

* * *

 

The notice of death arrived, and Jun cursed the fact he ever forgot.

_In three days from now (Wednesday, XX, July), your position will be terminated. Please take your leave from the charge’s life when this time is up._

_Thank you for your continued hard work._

He read it once when it arrived, barely even needing to read it at all. He had seen them before, he knew the words that would be printed in the envelope. It was the first time that the words held such significance for him, and he realized as he crumpled the paper in his hands, throwing it in the nearest bin, that he might have shouldered more than he could take.

Today, his charge smiled as brightly as any other day. Today, he sat on her workplace’s counter, preventing boxes from toppling when she reached for them with an idle flick of his fingers, his mind preoccupied. Jun counted down in his head, waiting for when he would show up, dreading for when he would show up.

Reaper arrived later in the day, wearing a thick navy coat. It was the middle of summer, but that didn’t bother him. Jun supposed he was going around wearing a thick white scarf all the time, so he didn’t comment on it. He couldn’t quite bring himself to say anything anyway, so instead, he just smiled. Reaper understood his silence. He observed Jun, searching. He seemed to find something—what that something was, Jun had no clue—and took a seat beside Jun on the counter, legs swinging.

“You got the notice?” Reaper guessed, ever perceptive. Maybe Jun was just easy to read. Maybe Reaper just knew him too well.

Jun nodded, not quite meeting Reaper’s eyes. “Yeah.” He responded, breaths soft. “I don’t think I’ll be very good company today.”

Reaper scoffed.

“You’re good company every day.”

Jun laughed at that, a weak, half-hearted attempt, but an attempt nonetheless. They continued in silence after that, all of Jun’s conversational skills gone in the face of the reaper sitting beside him. The silence seemed wrong between them this time, the things left unsaid being things better voiced, better known.

Reaper seemed to be less comfortable with their silences in usual as well, casting Jun sidelong looks all throughout. He seemed to be wrestling with something in his mind; Jun knew better than to question him prematurely, so he left the reaper to figure it out.

When he did figure it out, when the serenity returned to his demeanour, he said quietly “If you want, you can be there.”

Jun looked over at Reaper.

“What do you mean?” He asked, his voice strangely unused.

Reaper’s voice remained low, feeling less like a vocalization and more like a breeze on the wind.

“You’re technically not allowed to but, I can permit it. You can be there when she dies. Say something to her, even.”

Their secret solidified, like a dam breaking, as Jun considered the offer. Reaper looked a little anxious as Jun mulled over it and, it was a little cute, the way uncertainty hung on his features.

Jun nodded, exhaling slowly.

“I’d like that.” He breathed. Reaper’s expression cleared, and he shuffled a little closer to Jun on the counter. They became closer still, with the deal set in stone. It felt like a point of no return.

“I’m glad you’re going to be there,” Reaper replied, voice betraying none of the relief he had in his face. Or maybe Jun had just gotten good at reading him.

Silence, like it always did, came easily to them. This time, it was not heavy with the weight of withheld words, so they spent the rest of the time with the comfort of quiet wrapped around them. At some point, Reaper leant into Jun’s shoulder, reaching out for him with traded looks and brushing arms. Jun accepted it wordlessly, the gesture of faith.

* * *

 

Jun sat at the cafe table, staring out the window but unseeing in the morning light. They had agreed to meet in the cafe, and the significance of Jun sitting in the same place he had met Reaper didn't escape him. It was fitting, for them to come full circle.

He had a feeling that after this, he would not see the reaper again. It truly was an end to complement the beginning.

Footsteps approached and this time, Jun couldn't use his charge’s reaction to gauge who it was. He instead turned his head, taking in the sight of Reaper in his all black attire, hair already left down in favour of holding his scythe in full form.

He looked ominous, foreboding, dominating.

Jun raised from his seat to greet him with a smile, seeing past the reaper persona. Reaper greeted him with a smile of his own, although it was a little colder, a little darker than normal. Today was a working day, after all.

They didn’t say anything to each other. Reaper beckoned Jun to follow and he did so, letting the reaper lead Jun outside. His charge was standing further down the road, waiting at a crossing.

The immediacy of the situation finally hit, and Jun felt his insides lurch, even if his feet remained steady.

“Look away,” Reaper warned as the crossing light turned green. She was the only one at the crossing.

Jun continued to watch, because this was what he had chosen, this was what he had shouldered, and he would see it through.

He flinched at the sound of tires screeching but his gaze kept strong, pained, mournful.

It was over quickly, and Reaper made his way to the crash scene with sure steps. Jun wished he would be slower, wished he would get it done with faster.

Reaper arrived at his destination. His scythe raised and then flashed in the morning sunshine, coming down heavily.

(“We use them to sever the soul and make sure there will be no lingering parts.” Reaper explained, holding the hairpin in his palm. “It gives people a clean departure.”

Jun nodded, eyeing the beautiful accessory in awe.)

There was no sound of impact, nothing to give away the fact the deed had been done except the listless pounding of Jun’s heart, lodged in his throat.

Reaper stood there a while, partially obscured by the crash scene so Jun couldn't quite see what was happening. His mouth moved, then his hand reached out.

Reaper started walking, back towards Jun. Trailing behind him was his charge—no, she was no longer.

Trailing behind him was Oyama Mitsuko, looking dazed and afraid. She was trembling, but her grip in Reaper's hand was sure, and her steps brought her forward, if unsteadily.

“And this,” Reaper said, gentle and patient, “is your guardian angel.”

Oyama gazed at Jun with wide eyes. Jun smiled at her, bowing his head in greeting. He didn't quite trust himself to say anything.

Oyama's features lit up with the smile that Jun knew so well and she bowed her head in turn, clasping her hands to her chest as she said “Thank you for taking care of me.”

The initial block between them shattered, because Jun knew Oyama, had been at her side faithfully for so long. He shook his head.

“The pleasure was all mine, Oyama-san. Thank you.”

Oyama smiled again. Jun met her eyes and he nodded at her, an acknowledgement, a goodbye.

With a soft clearing of his throat, Reaper asked “Shall we go?”

It was not a question, but Oyama still nodded in response, taking Reaper’s proffered hand. With her other, she waved at Jun. She looked like she had found a new resolve this time around, eyes shining with determination as she began to walk alongside Reaper.

She didn't look back. For that, Jun was glad. The two disappeared, fading into the environment, and Jun was left alone.

* * *

 

When Reaper came back to find Jun, he was sitting on a park bench, still by the crash scene. Policemen and operators and cleanup crews had all arrived, and Jun had been expending his luck on making sure everything ran smoothly. It was a gruelling job, cleaning up after somebody's death, and he wanted to make it as easy as possible.

He heard footsteps approach and he knew who it was instantly.

Reaper walked up to Jun, around the side of the bench to sit alongside him. Like ever, they were silent.

When Reaper spoke, his voice still carried the gentleness of a grim reaper.

“She was happy, you know.”

Jun nodded. He didn't look at Reaper, didn't look at anything; instead, he pressed his palms to his eyes and willed, willed hard for the tears not to fall.

“You can cry.” Reaper said. “It's your first time witnessing a death. When I first did this, I cried for ages and ages.”

It was hard to imagine Reaper, in his ethereal self-assuredness, crying.

In the end, Jun only barely wetted his palms, years of holding back tears aiding him in his restraint. Reaper looked a little sad to see it, and a little impressed, when Jun turned his clear eyes onto him.

“Thank you,” Jun said, forcing all of his emotion into the two words, making sure Reaper understood. Reaper nodded.

The two of them could feel it, the end nearing.

They were silent for a little while longer except this time Jun did not embrace it, hated to think he was wasting his last moments with the reaper on unfruitful silence. For all the things they could leave unsaid between them, he had just as many things he wanted to say.

When he prioritized, went through the list and found the most pressing matter, his hands were clenched with the risk.

“This is a ridiculous question,” he said slowly, exploring the secret hanging between them, “and you don't have to answer.”

Reaper didn’t respond, simply watched Jun with interested eyes.

“What's your name?”

There was no reaction for a while, ample time for Jun to panic at boundaries crossed and friendships lost, but he did not. He trusted Reaper, trusted him enough to know that Reaper would humour him, would accept his request.

Reaper grinned, something reckless and promising and enticing and Jun felt his heart sink back to where it belonged, safely in his chest, with a loud thump.

“Jin. Jin Yuuichi.” Was the reply, eager and unafraid.

Jun smiled in return.

“Arashiyama Jun.” He offered back, a pact sealed.

Jin regarded him with gleaming eyes, and to Jun, it looked like they were saying  _finally_. Jin said “Nice to meet you, Arashiyama Jun.” and Jun decided he liked the way Jin said his name, turning it into something as wild and promising as all of Jin’s utterances were.

“Likewise, Jin Yuuichi,” and Jun also decided he liked the way Jin’s name tasted on his tongue, adding another layer of magic to his aura.

They fell back into silence, both a little unsure at the thought of using each other’s names, vocalizing their secret.

After a period of smiling and meeting each other’s eyes, brushing each other’s hands, Jin said “Can I ask a miracle of you?”. His voice was faint, unassuming as his eyes turned away from Jun.

Jun said “Of course.” He left off the  _anything, anything you want_ from the response, leaving it unspoken like all the best things between them were.

“Close your eyes,” Jin said, halfway between a command and a plea. Jun complied. It was a small request, after all.

Eyes closed, he didn’t see how Jin rocked forward from where he was sitting, pushing closer to Jun, didn’t realize what was happening until Jin’s mouth was on his. Their lips met and Jun’s world burst, irreversible and irreparable. Jun knew that this kiss wasn’t a beginning, for all it felt like one. It was an ending. This— _they_ —were coming to an end, but he would go on. Something had shifted in his life, and he would carry this burden for the rest of his days.

Jun’s eyes remained closed. He was a little scared to open them. He sat, letting Jin kiss him and he savoured, savoured and treasured and immortalized every sensation.

Finally, Jin pulled away. Jun opened his eyes to see Jin smiling, the same as he always smiled. To Jun, it didn’t seem like such mystery anymore, the hidden depths coming to light in his eyes.

Jun smiled back, keeping the bittersweet feelings out of his expression with ease. Neither of them wanted to end on a low note.

Jin stood up, stretching out his arms. He faced the crash scene and he held his stare forwards, positioned so that Jun couldn’t see his face. Jun wasn’t sure what he was looking at, so he watched Jin and waited.

Jin breathed out, looking over his shoulder at Jun.

“See you, Angel-san.”

“Yeah. See you, Reaper-san.”

Their names were left unsaid, the way they should be. Like that, the secret was buried, never to see the light again. Jin Yuuichi walked away, phasing into the crowd, and out of Arashiyama Jun’s life.


End file.
